


You make me strong

by Yaoi_larrysterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 07:06:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7257493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoi_larrysterek/pseuds/Yaoi_larrysterek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lo peor que te puede pasar es perder a la  persona que amas y que tú  padre te diga que eres el responsable de su muerte.</p>
<p>Yo soy Derek un chico de 16 años,<br/>Que sufre maltratos de su propio padre y lo maldice por haber nacido. Ya que según el si  no hubiera nacido mamá no hubiera quedado mal de la cabeza. muchos pensaran que mamá se mato pero no es así, mamá salio a comprar mi regalo de mis 16 y choco.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-Yaoi_larryshippers</p>
            </blockquote>





	You make me strong

**Author's Note:**

> Hola es mi primera novela Sterek espero les guste

Capítulo 1

En la sala de espera de un hospital hay dos personas esperando saber algo de la mujer que quieren.

-Todo esto es tú maldita culpa-le gritaba el hombre al pobre muchacho que no tenia mas de 16 años.

-yo no hice nada-respondió el chico llorando.

-siempre has sido tú, si nunca hubieras nacido nada de esto estaria pasando, ella se muere y haré de tú vida un infierno.-se le acerco al chico amenazandole.

-Yo no hecho nada, yo no fui, yo solo quiero a mi mamá!!! -le grito llorando el muchacho, el solo rezaba para que su madré volviera con el, ella era la única persona que lo trataba bien y lo amaba.

Familiares de la señora hale dirigirse a recepción.

Ambos se dirigiendo a recepción en el cuál el doctor los esperaba.

-buenas tardes, lamento decirle que su esposa no tiene mucho tiempo de vida, tratamos de hacer todo lo posible pero esta muy mal -nos dijo el doctor 

-pero podemos verla?-preguntó papá.

-si claro habitación 1452.-nos dijo y se fué.

Papá se dirigió a la habitación y lo seguí entramos y mamá estaba dormida , papá se acerco a ella.

-vamos amor despierta, te necesitó no me dejes-le dijo llorando.

Mamá abrió los ojos y converso con papá mientras yo solo los miraba.

Derrepente empezó a sonar la máquina que tenia conectada ha  mamá y papá salio corriendo de la sala.

-mamá, mamá!! Que te pasa??-ella solo me miraba y me dijo 

-te amo Derek nunca lo olvides-y la maquina solo aviso que ya nada podíamos hacer.

Este capitulo es para mi amiga Hilda que me insistió en subirlo, tratare de subir pronto y editar los capítulos 

-Yaoi_larryshippers ♥♡


End file.
